1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to window assemblies for recreational vehicles, and more particularly, to structures for securing such window assemblies in walls of recreational vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of recreational vehicles has increased dramatically over the last several years. Due to the large amount of time people often spend in recreational vehicles, it is important that the interior of these vehicles be pleasing in appearance. Toward this end, numerous improvements have been made to the living space provided in recreational vehicles, including, e.g., the addition of room extensions and specialty windows.
Along these lines, recreational vehicles typically include several windows, each of which is initially assembled separately and installed as part of an assembly. A typical window assembly comprises a frame having a plurality of channels for mounting one or more window panels, and a circumferential flange for overlapping the interior surface of the frame to secure the window assembly to the wall.
Conventionally, a plurality of screws are drilled around the periphery of the interior circumferential flange of the window frame. Although this method secures the frame to the wall, it has numerous disadvantages. For instance, securing the window frame to the wall of the recreational vehicle in the conventional manner typically requires numerous screws. Each screw must then be individually and manually drilled into the window frame and through the wall. Finally, for cosmetic reasons, the heads of these screws are typically painted to match the color of the window trim. Although the screw heads are individually painted, they are still clearly visible from the interior of the vehicle.
A further disadvantage is that, due to the large number of screws required to secure the window frame to the wall, a large margin of error exists. For example, the screws may be drilled to the frame at the wrong location, or they may be drilled at an angle, rather than straight as desired. Errors such as these are likely to result in an unsatisfactory installation, which may lead to problems with ineffective sealing and eventual leaking.
This conventional installation process is unsatisfactory because it results in a window which is displeasing in appearance and which is susceptible to seal failure.
What is needed in the art is a window mounting which is more efficient and less time consuming to install, and which is aesthetically pleasing to the end user.
The present invention is a window trim system with brackets and a trim ring for effectively and efficiently securing a window frame to the wall of a recreational vehicle. The window trim system of the present invention positions the trim ring such that it contributes aesthetically to the appearance of the interior of the vehicle.
The present invention involves an apparatus for installing a window frame in a fixed position in an aperture in a vehicle wall. The window frame is shaped to conform to the shape of the aperture in the wall surface to which it is being installed. The frame includes means for mounting one or more window panels, and has a circumferential flange for overlapping the interior surface of the frame, such that the frame partially or completely surrounds the aperture. The frame is an extruded unitary structure typically manufactured from a soft metal, such as aluminum alloy.
The window assembly is secured to the wall of the recreational vehicle through the use of the clamping brackets and trim ring of the present invention. Advantageously, the present invention allows the window frame to be secured to the wall of the recreational vehicle with a minimal number of clamping brackets.
The clamping bracket of the present invention comprises an elongated flange having first and second ends. The first end of the flange is press fit into a channel in a predetermined location in the window frame. Once the clamping bracket is press fit into the window frame, a screw is drilled through a groove disposed at the second end of the flange, through the flange of the bracket, and finally through the preformed channel in the window frame. In this manner, the bracket and screws serve to secure the window assembly to the wall of the recreational vehicle.
Once the screw and clamping bracket have secured the window frame to the wall, the trim ring of the present invention is introduced. The trim ring is adapted for attachment with the clamping brackets, and is snapped and locked onto the brackets to hide the screw heads from sight. The use of the trim ring obviates the need to manually paint the screw heads, and the trim ring may be provided in a color which is complementary with the window frame.
The clamping bracket and trim ring of the present invention may be used on the exterior of the recreational vehicle as well. For example, the clamping bracket and the trim ring may be used on the exterior of the recreational vehicle in order to secure the window assembly to the exterior wall of the recreational vehicle. Additionally, the clamping bracket and trim ring of the present invention may be used to secure the exterior wall panels to the internal support structure, i.e., support beams or joists, of the recreational vehicle.
An object of the present invention is to provide a window trim system which is capable of efficiently and effectively installing a window assembly into a wall in a recreational vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a window trim system which improves the aesthetic quality of the interior of a recreational vehicle.